


London: Become Human

by Lekoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Androids, Asshole!Charlie, Crossover, DBH!Au, Detective!Charlie, Detroit Become Human AU, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Investigations, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Police, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, android!reader, charlie has a heart, charlie is not a bad guy nor is he good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekoy/pseuds/Lekoy
Summary: You are the latest model sent by CyberLife, programmed to investigate why so many androids of London are becoming deviants and how to prevent an imminent revolution of the androids against humans. With the help from the troubled Detective Charles Hesketh, can you find the answers you seek or will you start asking new questions? Will Charlie's past be an obstacle to your partnership? Or will there be a chance to see a new side of the Detective you never expected?Welcome to the London experience.





	1. Partners

**November 5th, 2038**

**Time 11:21 p.m.**

The rain was merciless that night and there was no sign that it would stop. You were soaking wet. Thankfully for being an android that didn’t bother you. You could tell the exact temperature of the environment around you, but you could not feel cold, or rather, you were not programmed to feel cold. Certainly, this is an advantage in your favor since your current mission has constantly exposed you to the elements.

**Mission: Find Detective Inspector Charles Hesketh.**

The people in the police station suggested that you might find him in one of the pubs around. You had already been through four and no sign of Detective Hesketh. You would have to rush your search if you wanted to get to the crime scene today. Without any hesitation, you entered the fifth bar, not stopping even with the plate forbidding the entry of androids into the door.

The interior of the pub drowned out the noise of the rain and replaced it with the sound of the telly above the bar and an old jukebox playing in the corner. The place was not full, having in total nine people, counting on the bartender behind the counter. Ignoring looks and comments, you scanned each of them for identification. On the seventh face you got the ID you wanted.

**Match:**  
**Det. Hesketh, Charles** **Born 12/21/214 // Police Detective Inspector. Criminal record: None.**  
**Medical record: prosthetics of the right arm and replacement of the voice box.**

If it were not for your facial scanning system maybe, you wouldn’t have found Charles Hesketh. His file showed a young police officer, wearing his uniform, smiling arrogantly at the camera. His uniform hat covered his brown hair, but not his clear blue eyes, which made them his most striking feature.

****

The man in front of you… did not look like the image of his file. His full brown hair had been shaved, a five o'clock shadow occupied his face, and his pale and emaciated appearance were strong indicators of poor diet. The only thing unchanging was his brilliant blue eyes.

****

By your calculations, your chances of success have decreased significantly.

****

“Detective Inspector Hesketh?” You called.

****

Taking his eyes from his glass, he turned to you. His eyes making a slow, lazy stroll down your body, taking in your appearance.You could practically feel his eyes passing through your wet CyberLife uniform, your also wet H/C hair and E/C eyes until he stops at the LED on your face.

****

“I think you’re lost, doll. The Eden Club is six blocks from here.” He laughed and turned to the counter.

****

“Detective Inspector Hesketh. I am Y/N, the android sent by CyberLife.” You introduced yourself. “I looked for you at the police station, but no one knew where you were. They told me you’d probably be drinking around. I was lucky to meet you at the fifth bar.”

****

“What the fuck you want?” The man grunted, taking another sip of his drink.

****

"A case has been assigned to you earlier today. A homicide involving a CyberLife android. "You clarified. “And according to the procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist the investigators.”

****

"Well, I do not need any bloody assistance, dolly. Especially not from a stupid piece of plastic like you. So be a good lil robot and get the fuck out.” He dismissed his eyes still fixed on his drink.

****

"I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It will make life easier for both of us.”

****

The detective nodded, taking another sip, but did not move. You considered your options. You could threaten him, but calculated that your chances of success in this scenario would be too low and there was a great risk of jeopardizing your professional relationship with the detective. Another option would be to be understanding, but the man’s posture indicated that this would have no effect. The only alternative would be to insist.

****

"I’m sorry, Detective, but I must insist. My instructions stipulate that I accompany you.”

****

"Do you know where you should stick your fucking instructions?” He replied laughing against his glass.

****

"No … where?” You asked curiously for the answer.

****

Detective looked at you with a scowl. “Nevermind.” He dismissed, turning his gaze back to the now empty glass.

****

Looking also at the glass, Y/N had an idea.

****

“You know what? I pay one for the trip. What do you think?” You proposed and when he didn’t offer any resistance, you took it as a yes. “Bartender, the same, please?”

****

“That’s cool of you, dolly. Paying a bloke a drink. You can’t say that chivalry is dead, isn’t right Benny!?” He said to the bartender.

****

“They can say what they want, Charlie, but at least these androids are programmed with better manners than most folks around here” The Barman replied when serving the drink.

****

Y/N deposited the money on the counter and silently watched the detective finish his drink in one gulp. He turned to you and gave you the same cocky smile from his file.

****

“Did you say homicide, doll?”

****


	2. First Crime Scene

When you finally arrived at the crime scene, a small house on the outskirts of London, it was surrounded by police and neighbors. Stopping right in front of the house, Detective turned off the engine and watched you sitting in the passenger seat.

“You wait here. I will not take too long.”

"As you wish, Detective.” You answered, looking at the rain beating against the windshield.

Detective Hesketh’s grunt was too low for you to register, but his irritation was evident as he got out of the car toward the house. It did not take long for the warnings to appear in your vision.

**Contradictory orders. Choose priority.**

The Detective said to stay in the car, but you had clear orders to accompany and assist the investigations. That would not be possible inside the car.

**Follow Detective Hesketh**

You got out of the car and headed for the house passing through the curious neighbors, barred by the police unit keeping guard. Your proximity to the tape made the Android model PC200 block your entry. You were about to report your guidelines to the droid when the Detective pulled the sleeve of your uniform forward, sending you straight through the tape.

“It’s with me.” He said, dropping my uniform and heading back toward the house. “What happened to “As you wish, Detective?” I told you to stay in the car.”

"Your orders contradict my instructions, Detective.”

“Instructions? Fuck! Here are your bloody instructions: do not speak and do not touch anything, dolly. And stay out of my way, understood?”

“Understood.”

“Hey, Charlie.” The police officer at the door spoke, motioning for them to enter. "We were beginning to think you would not show up.”

“That was the plan until Barbie here found me.”

The officer evaluated you quickly before turning his attention back to the Detective.

“Finally got yourself an android, huh?” He teased. “Not bad. It’s a beautiful model.”

"Fuck you, Rufus. Tell me what happened in this dump?

You entered the house and instantly the Detective pulled the sleeve of his trench coat close to his nose to block the scent of the deceased.

**Listen to Briefing**

**Review Evidence**

“The name of the victim is James Spancer.” Rufus indicated the corpse against the wall.

While your system automatically recorded the information collected about the victim, you began to observe the environment around you. The murder weapon, a kitchen knife, it was deposited a few inches away from the body. You crouched down and with two fingers, you took some of the blood from the knife and carried them to your mouth for analysis.

"What the fuck are you doing?” Hesketh asked in horror behind you.

“I’m analyzing the blood. I can analyze samples in real time.“ You explained. The disgust on the Detective’s face made you add. “I’m sorry, I should warned you.”

"Okay, just do not do that again in front of me. Never again.”

“Understood.” The warnings in your vision confirmed that the blood collected was from James Spancer and indicated that the murder occurred nineteen days ago. Looking back at the knife your systems showed that there was no fingerprints on the weapon. Maybe an android was involved?

Following the blood trail, you went to the kitchen. The table and chairs were overturned, indicating the victim’s confrontation with his murderer. Beside them there was the baseball bat with Spencer’s fingerprints on the grip and Thurium’s traces on barrel.

You kept investigating the house, now going to the bathroom. Like the rest of the house, the bathroom was small and filthy. You looked around until you stopped in front of the shower. The way the shower curtain looked carefully closed seemed suspicious to you. You opened the curtain and came across several inscriptions made on the tiles, the same word repeated compulsively.

**rA9**

On the floor of the shower, along with flowers, was a hand-carved humanoid-like statuette. Perhaps a religious offering?

Going back to the room, you walked up to the body to examine it. You have found traces of Red Ice around the mouth and fingers. Moving your gaze now to his chest you counted twenty-eight stab wounds, all applied in the chest region, near the heart. Looking above the body there was the phrase in red. Your examination concluded that the letters had been written with the blood of the victim.

“I am alive.” You read, getting closer to the wall, drawing the detective’s attention on you.

“These letters are too perfect.“ You heard him say. "No human would be able to write that. Rufus, was this written in the victim’s blood?

“We’ll know after the exams, but I’m think it is”.

You yourself could confirm both the facts pointed out by the Detective. The font of the letters was the regular letters font CyberLife.

**Report to Det. Hesketh**

Luckily the Detective was not far. He was leaning against the doorframe, showing signs of irritability as he watched you.

“Detective. I think I know what happened.” You said standing in front of him.

“Really, dolly? Go ahead then, I’m listening.”

“Everything started in the kitchen.” You said, directing him to follow you. “I think the victim attacked the droid with the bat.”

"That matches the evidence. Carry on, dolly! While I’m still young.”

“Then the android stabbed the victim.”

"As if it were self-defense?” He said, frowning. “Okay. What happened next?”

“The victim then fled into the room, falls to the ground and the android kills him with the knife.”

“All right.” He says like one who gives up on an argument. "Your theory is not totally ridiculous, but it still doesn’t tell us where the android went.

“He was damaged by the bat and lost some of Thirium.” You responded by remembering the traces found on the barrel of the bat.

“Lost some what?”

“Thirium. Also known as Blue Blood. It is the fluid that powers androids’ biocomponents. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye.”

“Hum… But something tells me you still can see it, right?”

“Right.”

**Find Deviant.**

**Look for traces of Blue Blood.**

The trail was small but traceable. There was a small portion at the side of the body, making its way back to the kitchen. The path divided, one in the kitchen and the other in the hallway of the house. The blue blood in the kitchen, you supposed was from the initial confrontation, so you followed down the hall.

The trail indicated that the android went to the bathroom. Looking now more carefully you noticed the blue trail across the floor, piling up in large portions in front of the shower. The trail stopped there without any indication to where the android had gone. The only way out would be through the window above the toilet, but it was locked and with no trace of blue blood.

You must have missed something. Going back to the hallway you noticed peculiar marks on the wall. A ladder stood in that corner and it did not appear to be anywhere in the house. You looked up and saw the distinct shape of a hand made of Thirium in the attic door.

Returning to the kitchen, you picked up one of the chairs, causing confusion and frustration with the Detective for seeing you disturbing the crime scene. All of the photos of the crime scene were already properly taken care of for the investigation, so you simply answered that you needed to check something.

With the chair in position you got the necessary height to climb into the attic. The place was dark, dusty and without any indication that someone had been here in years. Silently you started looking for the android. From your peripheral vision, you captured movement.

You walked carefully to the back of the attic. You were approaching the only window in the place when It stepped out of the shadows.

**Deviant located.**

"I was just defending myself … He was going to kill me.” The bloody android whispered in a shaky voice. “I beg you. Do not tell them.”

“Y/N! What’s taking you so long?!” Detective called from downstairs.

You had a mission to fulfill.

“It’s here, Detective!” You screamed. You could hear curses and orders being given as Detective organized his men to go up in the attic and make the arrest.

The android seemed to cringe at the noise, showing the vulnerability of a prey that was already in the predator’s mouth. Despite your face being the perfect picture of neutrality, you did not ignore the anguish look in his eyes or the LED glowing red in the dark.

**Mission Accomplished.**


	3. The Interrogation

**November 6th, 2038**

**Time 12:41 am**

 

"Why did you kill him?" Detective Hesketh questioned. "What happened before you got the knife?"

The android said nothing after being arrested. It was still in perfect silence sitting in the interrogation room. Eyes fixed on his handcuffed hands.

You watched Charlie Hesketh question the android on the other side of the fake glass, along with Officer Rufus, for exactly forty-three minutes. The Detective's irritation was present in his voice and body language. It would not be long before he gave up on the interrogation.

“Say something, damn it!” He shouted, slapping his hands on the table. “You know what? Fuck you! I'm going to get out.”

As the Detective now leaves the room, you continue to watch the android. It looked like a perfect statue of a defeated foe. Detective Hesketh came into the room, cursing the loss of time he it was the interrogation for Rufus.

“Maybe we should be more aggressive.” Charlie suggested running his hand on his shaved head. "It's not human, after all."

"Androids do not feel pain.” You objectively explained. "You would only damage it, and that wouldn’t make him talk. Deviants also tends to self-destruct when in stressful situations.”

"And what do you suggest, dolly?"

"I could try to question it." You suggested, looking at the Detective for confirmation.

The detective looked at you for a few minutes and then the deviant through the glass. He sighed resignedly and pointed at the door.

“And why not? Go ahead. The suspect is all yours.”

**Extract confession**

You entered the room and sat down, not speaking immediately. You took your time analyzing the conditions of the android. The right arm had suffered superficial damage from the baseball bat, while the right had cigarette burns all along its length. Its LED now glowed yellow indicating software instability, but by your calculations, the probability of self-destruction was low. Your best option to succeed in your mission would be to make it reach a suitable stress level to compel you to confess. Very low levels and you would not get anything. Very high levels and you could trigger the android to self-destruct.

Looking once more at the damage on the android you knew what to say.

“Hello, my name is Y/N.” You started in a calm, soft voice. “You are damaged.” You commented. "Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?”

Your system showed no change in stress or in the android posture. Sighing, you pulled the file on the table and positioned it in front of him, showing the pictures of the crime scene.

"Do you recognize him? It's James Spencer. He was stabbed 28 times. And it was written on the wall with his blood.” You said clinically.

**Stress Level: 43%**

**Very low.**

The silence you received in return forced you to change your approach. It was time to be the bad cop.

"I do not think you understand the gravity of your situation. You're being accused for murder! You know that it is not allowed to threaten human life under any circumstances!” The accusation was clear in his voice.

Rising from the chair you stood beside it and raised your voice. The echo generated by the small room added the effect of intimidation and authority on your voice.

"Twenty-eight stabs!" You emphasized each word by tapping your hand hard on the table. “He was bleeding! Begging for his life, but you just kept on stabbing. Again and again and again! Tell me, did you bother to look for a pulse after that?” You mocked.

Going back to your place you pretended to watch the photos again.

“Impressive. I find it simply amazing how an android can have the guts to kill a man, but not to admit that killed him! Everyone here knows you did it! They know! I know! Why don’t you just admit it?! Say, "I killed him"! It isn’t hard! You deserve what they want to do with you!”

“NO!” It screamed looking into your eyes for the first time. "No, please, stop!"

“So talk!”

**Stress Level: 55%**

**Optimal.**

The droid glanced uneasily into the mirror before turning his frightened gaze back to you.

"What ... What are they going to do to me?" He whispered frightened. "They're going to destroy me, aren’t they?"

"They're going to dismantle you and look for a problem with your biocomponents." You answered sincerely. “They have no choice; they want to understand what happened.”

**Stress level: 59%**

**Optimal**

"Why did you tell them that you found me?" It asked with an expression of rage and betrayal on his face. "Why couldn’t you just have left me there?"

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you." You continued to respond honestly, noticing yet another increase in stress level. “I just accomplished my mission.”

“I do not want to die.” It begged for you.

“So talk to me.”

“I can’t.” It sobbed and looked back at the table.

Your next actions would be the most important of the interrogation. Carefully you have evaluated your options. Threatening or compelling it to speak could take its stress level to the extreme quickly. You could not risk self-destruction. Your best option for approach would be to convince it to speak with you, demonstrating understanding and empathy for its actions.

"I understand how you feel.” You said it softly. “Anger and frustration have taken over you. Nobody can blame you for what happened.”

His eyes returned to yours and you noticed that your words managed to lower his stress levels.

"Listen, I'm not judging you.” You said it in confidence, pointing to yourself. “I'm on your side. All I want is the truth. If you continue in silence, there is nothing I can do to help you. They'll turn you off at once! You will die! I do not want this to happen, but I do not make the decisions here. You have to talk to me.”

It finally gave in and told you everything. You listened from the constant abuse to Spencer's death, trying to understand the circumstances that led the android to feel fear, injustice, and anger. Unplanned feelings that led to software instability. Feelings that have resulted in a human victim and a deviant.

"Why did you write, _"I'm alive"_ on the wall?" You asked to clarify the other evidence of the house."

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just a piece of plastic ... I had to write it! Tell him he was wrong!”

He told about the symbols, the sculpture, and rA9, but his explanations only led you to more questions. Your insistence on the topic was useless for more information. Now you just had one more question to ask.

"Why did you hid in the attic instead of running away?" You were confused by the decision.

"I did not know what to do..." It answered with a lost look. “For the first time, there was no one to tell me what to do. I was scared, so I hid.”

**Mission Accomplished.**

“I’m done.” You told the cops behind the glass.

You were waiting by the door when Detective, Officer Rufus and Officer Ginger came in to escort the android to the cell. Now standing beside the Detective you noticed the sudden increase in the of android's stress level with the approach of the Officer Rufus.

"Don’t touch it.” You intervened. “It will self-destruct if it feels threatened.”

Ignoring your comment completely, Rufus and Ginger tried to move the deviant together. The more force was used, the higher the stress level got. It didn’t take long for commotion to reach the critical point of the android. It started banging his head on the interrogation table with loud and repeated beats, trying to self-destruct. The urgency of the situation paved the way for carelessness when Officer Ginger, in an attempt to push the droid off the table and stop the confusion, loosened the handcuffs that bound it. In a quick, precise move the android pulled the gun from her holster.

You only had time to register two shots being fired.


End file.
